Bullets and Kunais will come for You
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: With the fall of Beacon and with everyone dead Ruby Rose and her friends have a second chance to redeem themselves by bringing not only good and justice in their young lives, but they get to do all of that in a different place with its own current rising conflict, and they'll be able to strive with the help of a certain orange shinobi.
1. Chapter 1

**Bullets and Kunai's will come for You**

 **Hey guys, it's I your Humble Narrator writing yet another one shot involving another Naruto x RWBY crossover fanfic except with our huntresses going into the world of Shinobi, anyway here you guys go.**

She had failed, no better yet, let me rephrase that, they had all failed to not only save the kingdom, but to escape as well, and save their friends as well.

Ruby Rose had waken up along with her friends, from team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY as they began realizing they aren't in Beacon, or better yet, anywhere near their home.

They were instead waking up in a white room, and realize that something wasn't right, mainly how Yang has her arm back, and that even frighten the blonde herself, and Pyrrha being alive.

Before long, they had saw that the ceiling was opening, and a T.V. had dropped, and began playing something.

The T.V. screen itself had been scribbling down a message for them saying 'Hello everyone, it seems that you have all finally made it' it replied leaving everyone confused, before it began scribbling down a new message.

'You may have notice that you aren't home any more, and are curious as to whether or not you are dead or not. To answer you're not dead, and even more so you're not home' it said.

"Wait, where are we, who exactly is typing, and messaging us this" asked Weiss, 'I can't tell any of you that, but I can say you get a second chance to do some good, but not in the world of remnant' it said.

Soon enough everyone was complaining, as if anarchy had plague the world, causing to end, before the screen began buzzing in a video feed of what had happen.

It had shown that Ruby had used her untapped ability of a being born with silver eyes, and showed that how she caused the world to turn white, and by doing this she was able to stop Dragon, and Cinder for good.

Suddenly memories hit everyone, mainly how Ruby saw Pyrrha died, and how Pyrrha herself remembered that, and began asking how, and why is she alive.

"Pyrrha this is the real you right" asked Jaune, before Pyrrha went and approached the blonde with a kiss, and left everyone shock but happy "Does that answer your question" smiled the long haired red head, before the screen beeped again.

'It seemed that you were still lingering to this world long enough to be dragged along to go, and join your friends, and therefore given a second chance. Now as to how you got here was because another individual had shattered reality, but his attack was strong enough to drag you all there to his world' it replied.

Before anyone else could ask, the screen had began playing another video feed, this time it was between 2 boys who were seriously fighting with the intent to kill one another, and showed off what these 2 individuals were able to pull off.

Eventually it lead to the blonde boy being pierced in the chest by a lightning attack, before he had lived, and healed up his wounds, before the battle continued with both boys becoming less human, and how their last attack did shatter reality.

'The boy with the blonde hair goes by the name of Naruto, and he's suffering a huge amount of pain as we speak, and needs all of your help right now as we speak' it said.

Seeing how they had no home to go to, and evil was victorious, all of the huntsmen, and huntresses present were ready to do any means as a form of redemption for their failures.

"You got me on board" smiled Yang, "If it means to eradicate any evil in this world, I'll do it" Blake said, "I can't leave me team behind" Weiss said.

"You can always count on us to help" Jaune said as he spoke for all of team JNPR, "Hey don't think you can leave us behind kid" Coco said as she and team CFVY were pumped.

"Ok, me and my friends will rescue Naruto" smiled Ruby.

'Good, but you should know that aura doesn't exist here, but something called chakra, and my guess it'll take you all time to regain the status you're already at' it said before everyone fell into a trap hole, and into the world of shinobi.

At the Final Valley

Sasuke was victorious from the fight to say the least, sure he didn't kill Naruto, and was sure as hell was contemplating as whether he should or not considering how he's just laying on the ground.

Before long it began to rain, and Sasuke was finally struck by the after pain from the fight, and how he acquired new power without properly controlling it.

Before long there was a small flash of light, and Sasuke out of better judgment stood there, and waited for someone, if anyone would take him to see Orochimaru.

Instead he saw a group of individuals who he can tell were neither around here, or ninja for that matter, but more importantly he got a gut feeling that they were on Naruto's side.

And that gut feeling grew stronger, and painful since Ruby had sniped Sasuke in the knee causing the you Shinobi to fall, and began crying in agonizing pain.

"Whoa, I didn't see that coming" admitted Yang as she was surprise that her own sister would do something so savage, "We came to help Naruto, and I got a feeling that he would want us to keep that other kid alive too" answered Ruby.

Once they approached the duo, Yang had approached Sasuke who wouldn't stop bitching in pain, before sucker punching him that he finally passed out, whilst Ruby began to think as to what, and where to take Naruto.

As they were thinking what to do, their answer was soon answered when Kakashi had appeared before them.

If there was anything the group had picked up, it would be how everyone here had been wearing the same headbands like Naruto, and the person he was fighting, but they didn't know whether or not to trust the man before him.

"Are you here to hurt Naruto" asked Ruby as she, and everyone began circling around her, and the little blonde boy, and began pointing their weapons at Kakashi.

"I was gonna ask the same thing" answered Kakashi, "huh" was all Ruby said, "Listen I don't know who you are, but if you could all be so kind as to help carry Naruto back, and follow me, while I take Sasuke".

Assuming that Sasuke was the other boy Ruby knocked out, they had agreed to the terms, as they all began rushing back to Konoha.

As they were rushing back, Naruto had woken up a little, and began mumbling, "What, who are you. Where's Sasuke" mumbled the young blonde, "It's alright, we're here to take you, and Sasuke back to get some medical treatment" Yang said as she ran along Ruby.

"That's good. Thanks" was the last thing Naruto said before dozing off to dream land once more.

Later

Before long they had finally reach to Konoha, at long last, where a bunch of paramedics arrive, and took Naruto off their hands, and rushed him to the hospital along with Sasuke.

"Well that was scary" Yang said, "I'm just glad we were able to get them both to get the medical treatment they needed" Ruby said, before they heard the clacking sounds of someone approaching them.

"Thank you for bringing him back" said the voice of a man who had crazy long, spiky white hair as he began approaching the teens, "Oh it was nothing" Ruby said modestly.

"Sorry, but I should introduce myself. My name is Jiraiya, I'm Naruto's mentor, and you had did the one thing that I myself couldn't do" replied Jiraiya, "What do you mean" spoke up Yang.

"You were successful in stopping his best friend in any way you can from doing the biggest mistake of his life" Jiraiya said, "Wait a minute, are you telling us that Sasuke was Naruto's best friend" Blake exclaimed.

"I'm afraid so, though it'll at least make Naruto, and his other teammate happy knowing that he was able to bring back Sasuke" Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Tell you all what, before I take you all to see the Hokage for your share of the mission debriefing, how about I reward you all with dinner" Jiraiya offered.

Seeing how the last thing they were all doing before rescuing Naruto was trying to save Beacon, and Vale, the group of teens oblige to Jiraiya's offer, and followed the sage.

Time Skip

Once the team had a satisfying feast, was the time that Jiraiya decided to fill them in, "So exactly how did you find out about Naruto, and the mission he was on" asked Jiraiya.

Not expecting to be told how they came from a place called the world of remnant, and how they all supposably died a few hours ago, was going to be a hard story to explain.

"We came from a city called Vale, it was over run recently from an invasion, and anyone who survived had fled for their lives, we just happened to group ourselves to where Naruto was fighting" half-lied Yang.

"I'm sorry for your loss" Jiraiya said sympathetically, "Don't worry about it, we could say it was a blessing in disguise" Blake said optimistically.

"Anyways I bet you kids are curious as to what went down" Jiraiya said as they all had perked up to the old man's story.

"You see from yesterday night, Sasuke Uchiha had left the Hidden Leaf village under the temptation of being offered power beyond the imagination, and therefore it caused an uproar of concern to not only the his fellow Shinobi, but the villagers as well" Jiraiya said.

"In a last minute desperate attempt to prevent what may become a conflict all together in the future our Hokage had sent in a rescue team to apprehend, and put a stop in whatever nefarious plans Orochimaru had in mind, this of course had Naruto involved".

"I may not know all the details whatever happened to his fellow shinobi, but all I can confirm is that they all made it, albeit with the majority having some close to fatal injuries, but none the less pull through" Jiraiya said.

"Well I took enough of your kid's time, you should all take the time to explore the village once I have you guys finish debriefing with the Hokage" Jiraiya said as he went to pay for the bill, before going to the Hokage tower with the team of Huntsmen and huntresses on his tail.

Later

Once Jiraiya got them to the building, he disappeared from sight, as everyone were confused how he did that, but none the less had something to do.

After asking for directions they finally made it through the single door through the Hokage office, as it ended up looking like a mob of teens ready to ask their granny for some money to see a rock and roll concert.

 _If I'm not mistaken this is the group that managed to not only get Naruto back into safety, but also in the aid of apprehending Sasuke,_ thought Tsunade as she examined the group of teens.

All the while Ruby, and Weiss stared enviously at Tsunade's assets jealously, as Jaune and Ren tried not to look, and hide their blush, as Yang and the rest of the girls were curious as to how the hell she deals with the back pain.

"I take it you are the group that helped in the rescue mission I had my best youth ninja on, as you should have been briefed by now" Tsunade said.

"Yes, we" was all Ruby got to say, before Weiss cut her off, "Me and my associates have indeed aid in the rescue mission of Sasuke, but only because we took pity on Naruto" answered Weiss.

"Hm, well let me first give my thanks to aiding in not the mission, but to Naruto Uzumaki, a ninja I have high faith in" began Tsunade as she gave a warm smile, before it became a blank expression.

"However I must inform you that I must detain you all for security reasons, and until we get the facts straighten out" Tsunade said as a bunch of ANBU appeared from nowhere as everyone instinctively had their hands over their weapons.

"These men will escort you into a disclosed location, a safe house if you like to call, but if you don't show resistance, I promise to not confiscate your weapons, and this process will go by faster" Tsunade said.

Hearing what was their options, albeit a no win situation type, everyone began to retract from their weapons, before quietly obliging, and exited the room.

"What are the stats on Naruto Uzumaki" asked Tsunade to an ANBU who remained, "Suffered minor injuries across the body, and little bit of chakra exhaustion, nothing a few weeks in bed shouldn't heal" said the ANBU.

"And of Sasuke" asked Tsunade, "He's been sealed, and overseen by the best of the Hyuga clan has to offer, but suffers from a current broken leg, along with some damaged muscle in the right leg" answered the ANBU.

"Have you figured out what was the cause of injury" asked Tsunade, before the ANBU had presented a single .308 cal rifle head to the Hokage.

After examining it, Tsunade could tell this is a weapon that involved a means to be projected into battle, but couldn't tell what, and almost regret not confiscating their weapons.

"That is all, you're dismissed" Tsunade said as she sighed and looked out the window with a glum look on her face.

Later

Once the team of the surviving huntsmen were brought to their current living quarters the ANBU left their sight, but not their presence, as they all adjusted themselves to their new home.

"Well might as well get some sleep" Yang said as she threw herself on the couch, and completely hogged it to herself, "Really Yang" sighed Ruby, "What".

I don't know about you guys, but I for one, am hungry" Nora said as she went and made her way into the kitchen, "I can agree to that" Weiss said as she followed suit.

"Don't know about you kids, but we're gonna explore, and call dibs to the room upstairs" Coco said as she lead her team up, which left only Blake, Jaune, Ruby, Pyrrha, Yang, and Ren alone in the living room.

Still shock about the ordeal back in the world or remnant, Blake was still surprised after being nearly killed by her ex, and her best friend risked an arm for her, now is fully limbed, and acting as if nothing happened.

Pyrrha, Jaune and Ruby felt an uneasiness between them, as Pyrrha had confessed to Jaune, before her death, which Ruby witnessed firsthand, but now here she is alive.

There was a level of deep thought with them thinking if this is the real Pyrrha with her original memories and personality, and the red head herself thinking is this really her alive surrounded by her friends and the boy she loves.

Ren had simply observed the atmosphere the whole time, before hearing a crashing sound in the kitchen, and figured he's needed there more at the moment.

"Yang" began Blake, "Hm" answered the blonde, "How-how…".

Yang had shifted to see an uneasy feeling between her little kitty cat, and began to sit up straight, "How is it-that is…why" Blake said as she was clearly not making the words she needed to right now.

"How am I so calm after what happened a few hours ago, and don't seem to care" asked Yang, "Well to be honest I am wondering with questions of my own, but I can't be bothered asking these questions when we clearly don't got the answer, plus I'm a hundred percent healthy, Pyrrha is alive as everyone else, so no big".

"But because of me, you lost your arm, and we nearly died" Blake said as she was crying with tears of frustration to herself than anyone.

Not liking to see Blake crying, Yang stood up, and embraced her in a hug, "Look it was pretty scary what happened back there, but we're alive and together and more than positive everything back in Vale is officially behind us" reassured Yang.

At this point Blake was crying tears of happiness for having a friend as close as Yang, as she had made so many regrets and mistakes back home she stopped keeping track all together.

Knowing how things are only going to get better, and them just watching is only killing the atmosphere, they decided to go up stairs and call it a day and get ready for tomorrow.

The Next Day

Upon waking up, everyone got up at and were able to eat breakfast until 10 a.m. where the ANBU had wanted them to be escorted back to the Hokage Tower and discuss more on yesterday.

"Thank you all for coming in, I know yesterday was a bit brash when introducing ourselves, so I propose we start all over" Tsunade said with a smile, "My name is Tsunade, I am the current leader of the Hidden Leaf Village with the title of Hokage to my name".

"Um, hi my name is Ruby Rose and I'm the current leader to team RWBY, consisting of my sister, and 2 best friends" said Ruby happily, "Greetings my name is Weiss Schnee, and I'm only a teammate to that of team RWBY" answered the heiress who was going tsundere over her friends.

"Hello, my name is Blake Belladonna and I'm part of team RWBY with my friends" Blake said as a means to playfully spite the heiress, "Yo, name's Yang, and I'm with my baby sister, besty, and the ice queen" Yang said as she perfectly describe the chemistry between her and team RWBY.

"Uh hi, my name is Jaune, and I'm the leader of team JNPR" Jaune said nervously, before Nora hopped to her seat to introduce herself in what everyone expected to be the most flamboyant matter possible.

"Hi my name is Nora, and our leader is dating Pyrrha" Nora said as she pointed at Pyrrha which got everyone shock since the only people to know where those 2, before Nora spotted them both making out, outside under the moonlight.

"Ok, hi my name is Lie Ren, and I'm part of team JNPR" Ren said as he wanted them to stay on track, but realized that Pyrrha was too embarrassed to speak, "And this is Pyrrha Nikos".

"Moving on, hello my name is Coco Adel and I'm the leader to team CFVY" said Coco as she was also looking out for Pyrrha, "Greetings, my name is Fox Alistair" Fox said.

"Hello, my name is Velvet Scarlatina" said the only other visible faunus as Tsunade and the Anbu who were watching were curious if she was wearing fake bunny ears, "Greetings, my name is Yatsuhashi Daichi" said the largest huntsmen of the group.

"Well now that we're done with introductions, what I'd like to know is where do you all come from" began Tsunade as she put everyone on edge but remembered what they told Jiraiya, that is until Tsunade pulled out a portfolio and a map.

"From what Jiraiya told me, you all came from a place called Vale, though I don't see it on any of the current maps" Tsunade said as the atmosphere was filled with suspicion.

"If you plan to stay here, and pay respects to Naruto I suggest you start telling the truth from here on" warned Tsunade as everyone's facial expression showed that they were visibly screwed and that lying was going to get them even further screwed.

It was silent as the huntsmen looked between them trying to mouth communicate and use their hands as a means to communicate for a few minutes, before agreeing it was best to come out clean.

"Alright, we'll start from the beginning" Weiss said before they all set their eyes on RWBY, "Well it started a few months ago" began Ruby.

Later

After explaining that their adventures back in the world of remnant to their initiation in getting into Beacon, stopping Torchwick and the White Fang, the 2 attacks in Vale with the second apparently being the death to all of them eventually lead to them waking what they assumed a purgatory type realm before accepting a second chance to do good, where they agreed to help Naruto.

"Fascinating" said Tsunade who was completely astonished by their tale, "After that, we helped Naruto with me sniping Sasuke in the leg, before we ran coming here, and now" explained Ruby.

"Speaking of, I wanted to discuss the matter that is your weapons, and how I'm completely fascinated by their design and purpose" Tsunade said, as this triggered Ruby into another long discussion.

Later

By now it was nightfall, and after comparing the current melee weapons in the world of Remnant, and the various types of fire arms, bullets, and bullet types, Tsunade could definitely tell the difference between a fully automatic, to normal bullets to FMJ's.

"And finally I saved the best for last, which is my weapon" Ruby said as she brought out her signature weapon, "I call it Crescent Rose, a giant scythe that also functions as a full caliber rifle, that could fire a range of custom bullets, there aren't many of its kind, but none the less this one is mine".

"Very interesting miss Rose, but as we can see it's nightfall, and I think we can call it a day" Tsunade said as she got up and stretched.

"Before we leave, can we know as to the position we are in as of now" asked the heiress, "Well seeing how you came clean, and how I can assume you're not here to hurt anyone you are free to wonder the village, but keep in mind that at some point I would like to take time to interrogate each of you individually, and discuss more on your weapons" Tsunade said with a smile.

And with that everyone let out a light cheer as they all made their way out the door, before Tsunade slumped to her chair before she pulled out a concealed bottle of Sake before chugging it.

"God I needed that" Tsunade said before letting out a loud burp, "Ugh, I need a day off".

Elsewhere

Deciding to explore the streets before heading home, everyone grouped into their team groups to get a better mapping of the village before heading to their temporary home.

This would of course lead team RWBY to the stand that can't go without mentioning in the hidden leaf village.

"Geez sis, all of your talking made me hungry" Yang said as her stomach let out a growl, "I think I speak for all of us that we should get dinner" Blake said, "Only problem is, is that we don't have money to eat out" pointed out Weiss.

Groaning to the logic, the group none the less picked up the smell that would be describe the food from the heavens fit to serve those that want to eat like a god.

"You guys smell that" Yang said as she inhaled the absolute tasty and goodness that is ramen noodles, "I vote to explore and make it a date to go out and eat wherever the smell is coming from in the near future" ruby said as she lead her team to the origin of the smell.

After running and turning the corner, they made it to the very spot that should be labeled as a tourist hot spot of the Hidden Leaf, which is none other than Ichirakus Ramen.

Though the stay was very short as the group spotted a bunch of men in white clothing and a women with short black hair accompanied by a humble swine.

"I'm sorry, this should cover his meal" said the women, "No worries, you mean well" laughed the owner, "Come on Shizune, I'm alive, I returned Sasuke back home, the least you can do is let me eat a hot bowl of ramen" said a familiar voice to the group.

"That sounded like Naruto" Ruby said before she rushed forward, before her team followed, "Uh excuse me, but what are you doing with Naruto" asked Ruby.

Everyone seemed to pause for a second, as they turned to look at the red head followed by her companions who's hair color coincidently matches with their overall attire.

"Oh, you must be the girl who helped capturing Sasuke, and bring Naruto back in one piece" the women said happily, "My name is Shizune, and I like to give my thanks to bringing Naruto back home to us".

"Wait Shizune, are you saying they were the ones to stop Sasuke from leaving" asked Naruto brightly, "Yes, and I believe you owe them a thanks" Shizune said.

"Your right, thank you all for helping me, but I don't know your names, mine is Naruto but you all probably already know that by now" said the blonde as he grinned.

"You're welcome, anyways my name is Ruby" said the red head as she delivered back a smile, "My name is Weiss Schnee" said the heiress, "Hey, call me Blake" said the cat faunus, "And I'm Yang" said the female blonde.

"So what are you in for" asked Yang, "Heh, I escaped from my room to get me some ramen" Naruto said honestly, "Which we're about to send you back to right now, girls I thank you again and feel free to visit Naruto while he's in the hospital" Shizune said as she carried the blonde back to his room.

"Well that was a way to start a new friend" Yang said happily, "Alright let's take it easy" Weiss said, only to be ignored, "Something tells me we're going to enjoy our new lives here" Ruby said happily to brighter tomorrow.

Bonus

Once things were given the ok, the allies of Konoha sand siblings quickly made it back home, where things were about to get more interesting.

"Shame we couldn't stick around and grab a bite at Ichirakus" commented Kankuro as they were minute from entering the gate, "We have orders to return home and report when we were done" Gaara said even though the idea of having some famous Ichiraku noodles were very tempting.

Once inside the siblings began to slow down in their tracks before they saw a mob of citizens gathered around.

Normally the sand siblings would say who gives, but after their experience with Naruto and their father dying it really changes your moral and sense as a Shinobi.

Once they got closer, the citizens began to break away, and most of them running home as they still feared Gaara, but those who stayed wanted to see a horror show for once.

Seeing what the commotion was about it turned out to be girl with orange hair with tears of her clothing showing that under her clothes and some of her skin was metal.

Not sure what to make of the situation, Gaara made the first step and approached the girl, "Are you alright" he asked as he got the girls attention.

"I'll be fine as soon as you take me to the next repair shop, or even auto shop if you don't have one" she said a little to happily, as it almost creeped Gaara out.

"Do you have a name" asked Gaara, "Oh sorry for not giving a proper salutations, my name is Penny" she said as she stood to her feet, "My name is Gaara".

At this point a gust of sand passed by, and by now the citizens decided to leave in fear that they might conspirer to wiping them all out.

"Do you have a home" asked Gaara, "I'm actually lost, do you think you can help me get to the nearest radio tower, or even a map as to where I'm at" asked Penny.

Seeing how her brothers social skills still needed improvement, Temari decided to step in, "Hi my name is Temari, anyways Penny would you like to come and spend the night with us" asked the eldest.

"Oh would you, that would be so kind" Penny said happily, "Alright, we'll rest up, and by tomorrow morning we'll help you in whatever way we can" Temari said as her statement was final.

To Gaara, he could care less as long as Penny doesn't bother him, while Kankuro wanted to complain but didn't want to be in the receiving end of either of his siblings as he had no choice but to roll along with it.

In Mizugakure

Things were getting better, I want to say, but reality nobody knows, sure there was a change of the tides of power ( **pun intended** ) in the Hidden Mist, with order and authority being brought back to some of the islands.

The village already composing a change to actually get with the times and start aiding their village for the most part, but there was still crime, corruption and many problems to go around.

But for one shinobi in particular, his life will soon change, "Ugh that mission took for fraqing ever" he said with a groan.

This shinobi was wearing standard hidden mist clothing from the grey black camo shinobi pants, to the faded vest as his head band was wrapped around his neck.

To give a good facial feature was his light brown eyes, with the right side having a light scar only on the brow, and no farther, as his long black hair was mangled and punkish, as his eyeliner went well with the dark blue lipstick he was wearing.

At some point when walking home, he notice some interesting people laying on the road.

The first was a short women laying next to an umbrella as her clothing and color scheme scream ice cream for some reason, while the man next to her had bollard hat with a peacock feather as he layed by a cane.

Next was a boy with a mercury color scheme, laying right next to a girl with an emerald color scheme.

Finally there was a women who wore a red dress, and had her hair covering the left side f her face, but what really stood out about her was her facial expression showing a mixture of pain, anger and defeat.

"What the hell" said the hidden mist ninja out loud before a said wave of mist covered the whole area once more.

 **Well I'm done please leave me your thoughts, and opinions whether or not I should turn this into a full fic in the near future, and if I get enough feedback I may do that, and if I do I already got a few chapters ready to be written, shippings we could all agree to, and a possible better title.**

 **Also before anyone starts PM-ing me if they could use this as a starting chapter, or as means of inspiration for a fic they have in mind, I'm gonna say no for the time being, but who knows I may hand it off if I get enough feedback from my other one shots.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator =3.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Lives Consumed**

 **Hey guys you're comments have been heard and I decided to continue on the still name in progress future Naruto and RWBY crossover and so while I still finish on the current fanfic I'm writing I decided to reward you early readers with the chapter following the first chapter, so enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own either Naruto or RWBY.**

After his meeting with the girls of team RWBY, Naruto had spend the rest of the night, and most of his day waiting in bed, sitting and thinking as to how to show his appreciation.

Otherwise he's been given the basic treatment from the hospital with a few nurses and doctors praising him from bringing back Sasuke.

 _Wonder where they're keeping Sasuke,_ though Naruto before he heard his door opening, "Sakura?" Naruto said surprisingly, "Hey Naruto, can I come in" asked the pinkette.

"Yeah, sure come on in" said the bandaged blonde, "So how's it going" "I'm doing fine, but I think I should be the one asking you" Sakura said with a smile.

"To be honest I'd like to get out of here, and start training again and find out what they did to Sasuke" Naruto said not knowing what he said just now and who he said it too.

"Um listen Sakura…. Do you know what they did to Sasuke" asked Naruto nervously, "From what Kakashi sensei told me, they have him under strict watch from an undisclosed location, where he'll be given a day in day out treatment for the curse mark" replied the pinkette with sorrow in her voice.

"What?! I don't believe this" Naruto said as he sprung from his bed only for Sakura to hold him down, "Easy, I here they won't do anything inhuman, far from it they want to reverse whatever Orochimaru did to him" Sakura explained.

That name really left a bitter taste in your mouth when saying it out loud, but an even sour image when thinking how it all started with the infamously known traitor to the hidden leaf.

"I swear I'm gonna go and kick his ass for what he's done" Naruto said, "Well you're not gonna do that while you're still recovering, try to get some rest until then" Sakura said.

"Before I leave, I just want to give you a thanks for keeping your promise" Sakura said, "Hey, anything for you Sakura" Naruto said with a smile, before being embraced in a hug by the pinkette.

"I promise to never think of you any lower to anyone, anymore from now on" Sakura said with tears of happiness before she made her way out.

 _Alright Sakura, for today I'll rest so we could all become a team one more time,_ though Naruto as he was very giddy as to what just happened that he could burst out of joy.

At Ichirakus

After agreeing to live as citizens for the time being until they could get registered as ninja's or at least be allowed to do the duties of ninja's, everyone on team RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY were able to get some down time.

Right now 2 particular members of team JNPR were out exploring the city for some alone time, as a means to get over what happened these past few days.

"This is probably the best noodles I'll ever consume in my life" Jaune said as he finished his second bowl, "I agree, we should tell our friends to come by" Pyrrha said as she was still finishing her second.

"I'm glad to hear that you youngsters are enjoying the food so far" grinned Teuchi, "You know these 2 remind me of certain happy couple a long time ago" smiled Ayame.

Upon hearing that, both teens blushed as it could be a bit obvious that they are dating, yet they were intrigued by the story, "Can you please tell us about this couple" asked Pyrrha.

"Well, this is kinda like super secret, but I guess it couldn't hurt to tell" began Teuchi, "You see a long time ago when I first opened, I had the pleasure to serve the man who would become the 4th Hokage and his wife".

"Now the 4th as we know is the hero of the village that you see his face every day on our village land mark, now that isn't to say his wife wasn't someone you'd like to be on her bad side" explained Teuchi.

"At some point after the 4th became the Hokage he settled down and got married, and especially during his wife's pregnancy they'd come here every day. Unfortunately both died 12 years ago, but I heard a rumor that their baby lived, yet nobody knows who he is what he looks like" Teuchi said.

"Anyways the point of the story was that you both remind me of these 2 because you both have some familiar features" Teuchi said happily, "How so" asked Jaune.

"Well the 4th Hokage was a young man who was brave, and willing to give his life to not only those he loved but to everyone, and he had blonde hair easy to recognize, while his wife was a strong headed women willing to sacrifice her well being for her husband, and had red hair as enviable as it was pretty" concluded Teuchi.

After the story, both Jaune and Pyrrha had went on with their day, but the story that they were told will always stick to them forever as long as they live in Konoha from here on out.

At Home

Since they were given the clear to live regular lives, everyone was moved out from the safe house and into apartments where it was free of rent for the first year.

So today they had divided themselves as to who was bunking with who for the time being, and either deciding whether they want to travel the city today or just rest until something interesting happens.

"Yang I'm off to find a job so we can eat something other than noodles" Ruby said as she was heading out the door, "Alright kid, good luck" smiled the elder as her sister closed the door behind her.

You may argue that since their arrival, Yang maybe a bit too lax given the situation, but you know the ninja saying when it comes to deception and what not.

In fact Yang was keeping a close eye on Blake that when she spotted her leaving in the direction opposite from town, so she decided to begin her pursuit on her besty.

In Suna

Since their introduction to Penny, the sand siblings had brought her to the high council of Suna for the time being before deciding what to do with her.

"So from what you've told us that the reason there was a ruckus and now a few civilian complaints was all because of this girl you found in the streets and also allowed refuge into your homes" said one of the council members.

"Yes sirs" answered Temari, "I hope you 3 are aware that we are in a current power struggle, and the risk of shinobi spy's are at a high risk" said a different council member.

"We are well aware, but given how she was put under our roof, and how I never sleep we were willing to take the risk" Gaara said as he stood next to Penny who was handcuffed for the time being as she was now facing judgment.

"Regardless of your skills, it was still a poor choice of you 3, imagine what your father would do if he was still present" said a council member, before he and everyone notice the sand surrounding them was beginning to get heavier.

The only reason the sand would get heavy in that area was because of Gaara, as his neutral face was turned into a scowl, "Gaara enough, what my associate was trying to say is that even though you are all seasoned Shinobi's we still can't allow ourselves to get risky for security reasons" said the head council member.

"Hey Gaara, come on bro layoff" Kankuro said as he placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, "Fine" huffed Gaara, "But I'd like to not only address, but vouch for Penny that she only wants to find her way home".

After that little stunt Gaara had pulled, the council was a little more cooperative to oblige, "Very well, but as long as she's here she'll be under your supervision" said the council member as they went and began to uncuff Penny.

"And Gaara, please don't make us regret our decision" said the head council member as they watched as the sand siblings escorted themselves out.

"Well that was boring as always" sighed Temari, who was not only use to council committees when her father was alive, but Gaara occasionally threatening to kill everyone.

"Well I don't know about you 2, but I got to get back to the studio and continue my training and work" Kankuro said as he excused himself, "It's fine, me and Temari could watch over Penny" Gaara said.

"Uh sorry Gaara, but I kinda got plans to hang out with friends today" Temari said, "So you 2 have fun, and please Gaara I don't want you to blemish your perfect record of killing anymore people from our village anymore".

Once Temari left, Gaara was left alone with Penny who only now was beginning to give that never ending smile she's known for since they first met.

"Um…" began Gaara said, before Penny embraced him in a hug, "No worries Gaara, I know today is going to be a great day even though it's just the 2 of us" Penny said as she was unaware her hugs were bone crushing before releasing Gaara.

"Right, anyways we should find out where this Atlas is, and later on we'll make contact with your kingdom you said it was" Gaara said as he was now keeping a distance from this overly affectionate girl.

Well, maybe not that overly affectionate, but in Gaara's book once you start hugging him, holding his hands, or even so much as offer a bro handshake that's too much for him to handle.

"Thank you so much, but exactly where are we going" asked Penny, "We're going to my father's old living quarters, in it should have maps and documents to ever major village, town, or kingdom that is within Suna's knowledge" Gaara said.

Penny had indeed payed attention over the conversation between the sand siblings relationship with their father, and the reaction of the council.

In fact if Penny could guess, it seems that everyone seems to flee from the sight of Gaara especially, but the question was why to the synthetic human.

"We're here" Gaara said as he brought Penny to a place that was equivalent to a mansion, as it added more confusion since she remembered vividly of the sand siblings living condition.

Last night from what she gathered, it seemed that only Temari and Kankuro had rooms, which the ladder sibling was forced to sleep on the couch as she had the pleasure staying in his bed that night, but Gaara was the only one room-less.

All of these questions will be answered once they manage to find her way home, and Penny made it a point to not leave until these questions were indeed answered.

In Mizugakure

After having one of the weirdest greetings ever to be made, Cinder, along with Roman, Neo, Emerald, and Mercury were all living under the roof of the hidden mist Shinobi who offered them refuge in his place.

From what he told them, there was a lot of abandoned houses in the Hidden Mist after many years of terror during the blood mist period, and more so during its criminal times that they're trying to fight off.

Right now Emerald, and Mercury are out to go by food for not only their host, but for themselves, and learned firsthand that their host didn't over gave them that much money to begin with as they thought as they witness how pricey everything was.

"1600 bucks for a single potato" Mercury said upsettingly as he was wondering as to why the hell they decided to rob the people blind at this point especially since Emerald can do her illusion semblance.

"I'm surprise this place hasn't became more anarchic or overrun by Grimm at this point" Emerald said, "Do they even have Grimm in this world" Mercury asked out loud.

"If they don't have any I ain't complaining" Emerald said, "True, but the question is who do we gotta take down if we want to run this place" Mercury said, "Hold on now, we follow whatever Cinder wants us to do first, for all we know she may want us to start somewhere else".

After walking their way back, they saw that Neo and Roman were far away from their new home with Roman smoking one his favorite cigars.

"About time you brats got home, now do papa a favor and hand me some chips or some snack cakes you kids like to munch on" grumbled Roman.

"Here's an apple" sneered Emerald, as Roman began to eye there supplies, "Where the hell is the rest of the groceries, I saw that A-to guy gave you kids huge bills to not only provide for groceries, but to spoil yourselves, and if you think coming here with one bag with shit groceries is gonna fly under my radar you 2 have another thing coming" threaten Roman.

"That apple alone was like 400 bucks, and to be honest I'm surprised that this town hasn't decided to over throw whatever government is running this dump" yelled Mercury.

There was a brief arguing between Mercury and Roman, before they heard a loud crash, and the small tea table they remembered being thrown out the small residential home.

"What the hell was that" asked Emerald, "While you 2 brats were run to steal the money, and brought some shit food, some chick with silver violet hair let herself in and before we know it, she kicked us out aside from our host and Cinder" explained Roman.

In the house

Like Roman said, there host along with Cinder, mainly their host, was being scolded by a silver violet haired women who was wearing a white duster with a black tactical vest under, as her white cloth shinobi headband was wrapped around her forehead as she wore cross shaped earrings.

"I can't believe that you would allow a bunch of strangers in your house, what if they were bandits trying to rob you at the dead of the night, or worse they could be shinobi infiltrating our village, and just when we were putting order to this hell hole" nagged the superior kunoichi.

"Maria Senpai please understand-" began the host only to get pointed by the finger of accusation, "I don't want to hear it, you are shinobi who promised to fight alongside me to bring order back into our village, and I won't allow you to die on me by something as foolish like the stunt you pulled" said the now revealed Maria.

There was a brief silence amid the air, and throughout their argument Cinder sat there and watched in awe as to the relationship between the 2 ninja.

"You're right" said the host as he bowed his head before Maria, "I'm sorry to allow shelter to these people, but I swear that I meant only good will".

"And like you said, if we plan to bring order to this village, the first thing we have to do is gain the trust of the villagers, even if it meant the risk of me getting robbed, or even dying" the host said.

"A-to Ainu, please lift your head" said Maria to A-to who oblige, "I know you mean well, and I guess I shouldn't have reacted to what I did".

"Senpai" A-to said, "Anyways I'll help buy a new tea table and repair for the damages" Maria said before she shifted her eyes to Cinder, "Now, care to add in your 2 cents as to why or how you're here and your friends".

Cinder was lightly taken aback before she composed herself to speak not only for herself but on behalf of her stooges.

"Well you see…" began Cinder as she could already tell that during their conversation that they are some sort of cops, and given how much respect A-to was giving to Maria or Senpai, she didn't know, lying was probably not in her best favor.

For starters she hasn't felt a single bit of aura, otherwise she would have turned A-to and his friend into charcoal, not to mention they don't know what's in store in this world they live in.

"Alright I'm gonna level with you, I'm actually a leader who had plans to overthrow a kingdom back home, as a means to of evil triumphing over good, but since I haven't felt her presence, or know anything as to where we're at I might as well play it straight" Cinder said.

There was a pause of silence, before Maria and A-to exchange looks before shooking their heads in agreement, "Well you were honest to start with, now the next thing is for you to invite your friends in and tell us your criminal record" Maria said.

"I know you 4 are standing outside, you can come in and make it easy on us" Maria said as she got nothing, before Mercury, Emerald, Roman, and Neo were booted indoors by A-to.

"Wait how are there 2 of you" exclaimed Cinder before the A-to behind her stooges turned into a puddle, "Water clone jutsu, a standard technique to any hidden mist ninja" shrugged A-to.

"Uh, we got the groceries" Emerald said sheepishly, "And could you please explain to this joke of a smooth criminal that a fraqing apple here is like 400 bucks" yelled Mercury as he pointed at Roman.

"400 Yen for a single apple, damn must have been a sale today then" A-to said as he picked up the groceries, "A-to could you please cook us some lunch while I interrogate our guest here" asked Maria, "Sure".

In Konoha

Blake had decided to brush her problems away by finding an isolated spot to blow off some steam, as she had manage to acquire a training spot from one of the local Shinobi's.

Specifically pair of green jumpsuit wearing, bowl cut haired Shinobi's, where they were already categorized under the weird acquaintance in her scroll under the notes section of the app.

But was none the less thankful for their assistance, as she readied herself to train, "So this is where you went off to" came a familiar blonde voice, "Yang" Blake said.

"You know I got nothing better to do, so if you plan to train I could be your training buddy" smirked Yang, "Yang no offense, but I'd like to be left alone" Blake said as she began to take out her weapons.

"Yeah ain't going to happen" Yang said bluntly, "Yang I'm serious" miffed Blake, "That makes 2 of us then" "Yang, please I…I…just please give me some space".

"Look I'm doing this for your own good, because the last thing I need you to do is leave the village like Sasuke, and not only put me, but our friends in a lot of pain" Yang said bluntly as her words hit Blake.

"Before coming here, I asked these weird guys about the relationship between Naruto, and Sasuke, and from what they told me they had a stronger bond than any friendship ever witnessed, that Naruto would go through the depths of hell to rescue Sasuke, and telling me that Sasuke had left because he wanted to push away that bond" explained Yang.

"Blake I have those exact feelings like Naruto, for you, so trust me that when I saw no matter what I'll be there for you, especially when you tell everyone else to leave" stated Yang.

Blake had listened until Yang had finished, before really taking her words in, because yes she wanted to get stronger to protect Yang this time around, and the idea of fleeing was actually floating in her head.

But after witnessing the pain Naruto had went through to rescue Sasuke, and how she didn't want to inflict anymore pain on her friends, she couldn't felt more lost, yet found than with her friends right now.

"Now enough talk" Yang said as she cocked her gauntlets, "Let's train" "Don't expect me to go easy on you over those exchange of words" Blake said as she began to unsheathe her weapon.

 **I'm gonna end it here for now folks, because this chapter is far from over, as I plan to complete the rest of chapter 2 when I turn this into a full fic, with an appropriate title to it.**

 **So hope you like it, and like I said when I'm done with my current fic, I'll be coming back to fully dedicate my time to it, probably the next chapter update will be the link to the actual fic, and I hope to see you all there who have been kind enough to follow me this far.**

 **This has been your Humble Narrator.**


End file.
